FNG Round One
by DraciPhenix
Summary: Harry decides to leave the Wizarding world to find some peace, and then finds himself in another War. This one by his own free will. x-over HP and CoD


AN: I don't own Harry Potter or Call of Duty/Modern Warfare. Enjoy.

It was the week after Voldemort had finally died at my hands, and the world was still celebrating. The Ministry was still in the process of rebuilding after Voldemort and his Death Eaters had taken over and destroyed most of the building in the end. St. Mungos was still treating the survivors and making floo calls to the families who lost loved ones during the final battles. Diagon Alley and Hogsmead were almost done with the repairs as the students and staff were helping out as much as possible to show their support to the towns people. All in all, the wizarding world was starting to heal from the aftermath of Voldemort and his terrorists. Except for one person… Harry Potter.

Harry was hailed as the new Dumbledore of the New Era of Peace as the Dailey Prophet were labeling him as. Though Harry felt that he didn't deserve what everyone was giving him. All he wanted to do was be left alone in peace for awhile to heal and be with his friends. Unfortunately, the wizarding world wouldn't leave Harry in peace and so he left.

Harry spent a few nights at the Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Alley to sort out what he wanted to do with his life since he was leaving his old one behind. And so, he made a few list of ideas and what he would need to accomplish those ideas. Financially, he was set for life, thanks to his Potter Inheritance and from his God-Father Sirius Black's Will.

One day while wandering among the muggles, Harry noticed some posters hanging in a window of men in uniforms. He had found a recruitment center that had recently been built do to unrest that was slowly brewing up and the military wanted to be ready just in case. Harry entered and sat down to talk with a couple of the men inside for more information. By the end of it Harry had been impressed with what they had to offer and signed up for Boot Camp. Two months later and many close calls with Ministry Stooges that were still after him and a few trips into Diagon Alley for supplies and etc. It was finally time for Harry to start his training.

After a very rigorous training program, Harry was transferred along with another bloke, "Soap", to be apart of an SAS team run be one Capt. Price.

"How was that Price?", Harry asked as he jogged over to the rest of the group who were watching his runs on the obstacle course.

"Not bad Potter, 21.55 seconds. You're getting better, but it could still use some work. You still have a ways to go before you can call yourself a soldier of mine.", Price remarked as his newest recruit smarted off to him. "Run it again if you like, hopefully you can do better than what you're showing me."

"Aye, aye Capt.", Harry saluted with a smirk as he jogged backwards to the ladder to start his run over again.

'Hmm, that kid has a long way to go before he's ready to be called a soldier of war. Though I get the feeling he's holding back quite a bit on his actual skills, and every time that I've looked into his eyes…,' Price gave a slight shiver that thankfully went unnoticed from the rest of the unit. 'Every time I look into his eyes, I see a warrior that has seen too much.'

'He wants a show, I'll give him a show.', Harry thought as he began to do some stretches before his run. At the same time Harry also activated some runes he had hidden on his clothes. Harry smirked as he thought of how Prices' face will look like when he was finished with this run. Harry readied the MP5 in his hands, making sure it and his sidearm had full clips of ammo, and lastly grabbed the flash bangs.

'Time to get this party started.' Harry thought as a slight smirk appeared on his face. Harry runs for the rope and as he grabs it and starts sliding down towards the course his runes start activating. The world around him slows down as he hears Price yelling to "go" in slow motion. As Harry reaches the end of the rope, he brings the MP5 up and taking three shots as he strafes to the right. All three bullets hit home on the targets as they popped up. Harry switches to his sidearm, a USP.45, as he runs to the stairs. Aiming down the stairs he shoots the target in the head as soon as it popped up. Halfway down Harry pulls a flash bang and throws it into the next room just off to the left of the stairs, as it goes off he strafes into the room taking out the targets with a shot to the head each. Harry runs into the next section to the left and stabs the target to the right as he takes a shot at the target in front of him, another head shot. Harry prepares another flash bang as he finishes the shot, and throwing it into the next room. As it goes off, Harry takes the last two targets out with another headshot each. As he runs out of the door the runes effects start to fade away and everything starts coming back to normal.

'Bloody hell that kid is fast. I knew he was holding back on the course, but fuck. He just beat the IWR (International World Record) for this course and blew past Gaz's time by 4.4 seconds.' Price thought, shocked at what he had just seen by the smartass of a F.N.G.

"Was that better Captain Price?" Asked a smirking Harry. He was curious as to what his time was, and judging from the look on the units faces he had a pretty good idea that it wasn't what they were expecting from him. It took Price a few seconds to realize that Harry had asked him a question, as he was still recovering from the fact that this kid just blew past everyone's time in the world on this course, and on his first day in the unit as well.

"Potter…" Price hesitated for a moment before finishing his sentence. "You just made a new world record with that run. You made it in 14.6 seconds, with perfect accuracy as well." As shocked as Price was, it was nothing compared to how shocked Harry was from hearing he just made a new world record with that run.

AN: The times that I have listed I did as I was writing this, so if you have the game CoD4 these numbers are possible, you just need to use the cheats, lol.


End file.
